combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Training Grounds
The Training Ground(s) is an area dedicated to the training of new UAF recruits.' '''The main purpose of this Game Mode is to be a tutorial for newer players of Combat Arms. This map does not contain any actual Player vs Player combat, and it exists solely for players to hone their skills. Once a player has cleared it for the first time, they will receive a one time reward (100 EXP and 3000 GP). The NPC will guide you through all the available controls, and help you understand how to play. You can access the Training grounds by clicking F1 and clicking the "Training Grounds" button at the bottom of the help screen. Overview At the beginning of the game, players will spawn at the entrance to the training course. From there. they will be lead by Master Sergeant Ryan through a series of tasks, and each one must be completed to receive the next. First, players must practice moving by navigating an obstacle course. Throughout the course, players are required to walk, run, crouch, and sprint. Once all the objectives are completed, they will then be directed towards a shooting range, which consists of the second half of the tutorial. Here, players will engage "targets" using their primary (M16A3) and secondary (M92FS) weapons, respectively. They will then be asked to pick up a "scoped weapon" off a table (an M24) to practice long-range shooting. Lastly, players will be challenged to throw a grenade through the window of the building, which is probably the most "challenging" part of Training Grounds. After all the exercises are completed, the player will be congratulated. They will then exit through the door from which they came in, and a cutscene will play (similar to a Fireteam ending). In-Game Usage Since the Training Grounds are merely a tutorial area, players can train here to their heart's content without any negative downsides. *Some players use the M24 and still targets in Training Grounds to try learn how to scope in and shoot accurately fast. Trivia *This is the '''only 'Map in the entire game where you can play with yourself. *This is also the only map that you can access anywhere. You don't have to join a server to enter the Training Grounds, and you can enter them while in-game. *This is the first and currently only dual Game Mode/Map. *A flag waving at the top of the fort nearby shows that the Training Grounds are owned by the UAF, probably in neutral ground. *The Training Grounds reside within Greenland; a perfectly desolate and neutral area for training new recruits. *There are further areas that are also present in the map, but have no purpose other than for decoration. *This map bears resemblance to the first training mission in America's Army 3, Modern Warfare, as well as many other First Person Shooter tutorials. *The enemy dummies in this map are the Sand Hog militants from Desert Thunder. *You can't get the reward more than once. *Players have unlimited ammo for every weapon in this mode. *Players cannot die in this mode, even if the player throws a grenade in front of himself/herself. *However, if you somehow manage to "die" (via glitching or other methods), the kills/deaths will not count towards your KD. *Players can only use their default equipment in this mode. They will load as a different model character; a trainee. (that means no extra weapons, no Specialists, etc.) *Players can use the same weapon throughout all of the exercises, excluding the grenade objective. (so you can use your handgun for all the shooting exercises!) *Players are not told about ammo limitations until after they run out of ammo, usually when they miss their grenades. *It is possible to go out of the map by glitching. Strangely enough, if you jump down at the end of the map into the void, you won't die. *It is rather fun to try quickscoping the dummies with the M24 at the end to test your skill. *At the start of the map there is a spot where it is possible to throw grenades through the ground. *This map is sometimes considered a "Fireteam" map, since this map has cutscenes and you are getting updates by an (invisible) NPC. *It is rather strange about the M24 ammo. If you reload, your ammo might go up to 99 rather than a normal 7. *This map doesn't have any opponents other than dummies. *If you run out of ammunition way too many times, Ryan will get slightly pissed and say what seems to be "How many times do I have to tell you? Ammo and grenades are not for free. Do you intend to use a weapon with no ammo?" Category:Game Modes Category:Maps Category:Community